Frozen Bum and Kyuroura
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Summary : Jika dalam dongeng, sleeping beauty akan terbangun oleh sebuah ciuman cinta sejati dari sang pangeran dengan aura dan senyum hangatnya. Tapi bagaimana jika sang pangeran justru datang dari negeri dongeng yang lain? Yang bahkan tanpa ciumanpun bisa membuatnya terjaga, walau hanya dengan berada disekitarnya? Kibum, Kyuhyun( KIHYUN)
1. prolog

**Kihyun fanfiction, GS!**

 **"Frozen Bum and Kyuroura"**

 **PROLOG!**

Kim Kibum, ayo siapa yang tidak kenal dengan namja satu ini? Ia tampan itu pasti, Kaya sudah jelas. Lihat saja mobil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Punya penggemar jangan ditanya. Namja normal sekalipun bisa langsung belok kalau meliat killer smile andalannya. Terdengar berlebihan dan bikin iri, memang! Tapi itulah kenyataannya! Tapi sayangnya, demi kolormerlin yang katanya berwarna kotak-kotak. Pemuda yang hampir sempurna itu entah kenapa hanya memiliki satu ekspresi saja? SATU? YA, SATU! CATAT ITU! Hanya ada ekpresi dingin saja yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampan itu. Mau dia marah, sedih, bahagia atau apapun namanya tetap saja yang ada diwajah tampannya hanya seraut wajah dingin. Hingga diam-diam banyak orang yang mengenalnya menjulukinya 'Frozen Bum'. Kenapa Frozen Bum dan bukan 'Frozen man'? Karena ini tuntutan fanfic!

Cho Kyuhyun, gadis ini biasa saja sebenarnya meski wajahnya sangat manis. Dari kalangan biasa sudah jelas. Sekolah dengan beasiswa sudah pasti. Banyak yang suka, jangan harap. Dianggap ada saja hampir tidak pernah. Tapi apa gadis manis itu mempermasalhkannya? Tidak sama sekali! Tapi, ya ada tapinya. Gadis ini ternyata diam-diam terkena jugal karena bisa tertidur dimana saja. Sesukanya, sekehendak hatinya. Tak peduli selama tempat itu nyamam untuknya berkelana kealam mimpi. Tak jarang kelakuan ajaibnya yang suka tertidur itu selalu mengundang tanda tanya besar dari banyak orang disekitarnya. Meski tak dipungkiri juga bahwa banyak teman-temannya yang kadang suka mengambil fotonya saat tertidur.

Nah, bagaimana jika dalam satu garis yang dinamakan takdir akhirnya mempertemukan keduanya? Ketika tangan kasat mata mendekatkan dua hati yang bahkan tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Satu alasan tersembunyi kenapa semuanya bisa terjadi.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 1

**KiHyun** **FanFiction,** **GS!**

 **.**

 **"Frozen Bum and Kyuroura"**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu dikediaman mewah milik keluarga bangsawan Kim. Semuanya nampak seperti hari-hari biasanya, suasana dirumah itupun nampak tenang dan hening seolah tidak ada satu orangpun yang tinggal disana. Meski faktanya saat ini disalah satu ruangan yaitu ruang keluarga terdapat tiga orang yang tengah duduk-duduk santai disana. Tak ada yang bicara satu sama lain kecuali satu orang gadis, eh salah maksudku wanita yang sedari tadi menatap kedua pria beda usia yang amat disayanginya itu dengan bosan. Sampai...

"Yak! Yeobo, Bumie! Bisakah kalian tidak sibuk sendiri dan mengacuhkan keberadaanku!" Suara sang nyonya dikeluarga Kim menggelegar disetiap penjuru rumah mewah tersebut. Heran, ini hari weekend. Masa setiap hari spesial dimana setiap keluarga bisa berkumpul dan bercengkrama dengan hangat terbuang sia-sia lagi?

Kadang hal seperti inilah yang membuat sang nyonya besar Kim gampang sekali naik darah. Sedangkan kedua pria tampan tapi dengan dua aura yang sangat kontras itu secara bersamaan melayangkan pandangan mereka pada satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana yang merangkap menjadi sang nyonya sekaligus sang umma itu, tentu dengan ekspresi wajah yang kontras pula.

"Aku tidak sedang mengacuhkanmu Heecheulie" Sahut sang suami sembari menatap sang istri dengan senyum bak malaikatnya serta kehangatan yang terpancar dari senyum yang mengandung rasa cinta yang begitu besar.

"Hm" singkat dan padat. Timpal sang anak semata wayangnya yang paling tampan itu, Kim Kibum. Nyonya agung kim Heeceul memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Apanya yang tidak diacuhkan coba. Lihat saja suaminya itu terlihat begitu sibuk dengan laptopnya. Rasanya ia sedang diduakan dengan benda mati yang sialannya mengandung banyak data perusahaan yang dapat menghasilkan banyak uang untuk keluarganya.

Sedangkan lihat putranya dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresinya yang saat ini sedang membaca bukunya itu, yang demi Tuhan kadang membuat hati sang nyonya Kim ingin sekali mempermak wajah sang anak. Tapi ia tidak mau takut wajah tampan sang anak yang tanpa celanya itu berubah jelek. Sang nyonya agung Kim Heeceul jadi dilema. Tanpa sadar Heecheul jadi kembali memperhatikan suami tampan bak malaikatnya dan juga putra sematawayangnya yang sangat tampan dengan wajah dinginnya yang pastinya turunan dari sang suami Kim Leeteuk. Tapi yang Leeteuk dan Heecheul tak mengerti adalah darimana Kibum kecil mereka itu mewarisi wajah dingin yang demi puja dewa kerangnya spongebob tidak pernah berubah dari ia lahir sampai 17 tahun hidupnya.

Kim Heecheul, masih bisa ingat dengan jelas saat sang putra paling tampan sejagat rayanya itu lahir. Bayi kecil nan mungil menggemaskan itu bahkan tidak menangis sama sekali saat pertama kali melihat dunia. Saat itu Leeteuk sudah ketar-ketir akan nasib sang anak yang harusnya seperti bayi pada umumnya yang akan menangis ketika lahir. Tapi sang anak justru anteng-anteng saja, sedang istrinya Heecheul bahkan sudah meraung-raung dalam pelukannya. Sampai ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa putra mereka ternyata baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalahsama sekali. Intinya sehat wal'afiat lahir batin. Keduanya baru bisa bernafas lega. Dan diilihat dari manapun aura sang suami tercintanya itu selalu memancarkan kehangatan. Senyumannya yang bak malaikat bahkan selalu mampu melenyapkan amarah seorang Kim Heecheul yang diyakini bahwa dalam dirinya bersemayam jelmaan iblis paling sadis. Dirinya sendiripun selalu memancarkan aura persis seperti saat musim semi dimana bunga-bunga indah bermekaraan padahal ini cuma menurutnya saja sih. Karena aslinya- oh lebih baik jangan dibahas.

Nah, jadi kenapa bisa sang anak malah mewarisi sifat dan wajah dinginnya yang gak ketulungan itu? Padahal Heecheul yakin dulu saat dia masih mengandung dan ngidam Leeteuk selalu menurutinya dengan baik semua keinginannya. Mau yang paling mudah atau yang paling tersulit sekalipun suami malaikatnya itu pasti jabanin. Tentu demi sang calon anak tercinta. Heecheul juga yakin, dirinya tidak pernah ngidam yang aneh-aneh kecuali cuma satu. Yaitu ngidam es batu yang hampir tiap malam tepat jam 12 lagi. Dia yang gigitin es batunya tapi Leeteuklah yang keesokan harinya terus ngeluh sakit gigi. Ah, mengingat itu Heecheul jadi tersenyum sendiri. Sang nyonya Kim yang masih betah berkelana mengingat masa lalu sepertinya tidak menyadari dua pasang mata kini telah saling lirik sebelum sama-sama memusatkan pandangannya pada sang istri untuk Leeteuk dan umma untuk Kibum. Kedua pria ini semakin bingung melihat raut sang istri yang tiba-tiba berubah horror.

Kibum juga sebenarnya bingung tapi wajahnya entah kenapa justru semakin dingin saja kelihatannya. Kedua orang berstatus ayah dan anak itu sepertinya sudah paham betul apa yang ada dipikiran wanita yang paling dicintai oleh mereka itu. Tinggal menunggu saja sebelum ...

"ANDWAAAAAAEEEEEEEEE...!"

Teriakkan super kencang milik sang nyonya agung Kim Heecheul membahana disetiap penjuru rumah mewah mereka. Dan untungnya karena sudah paham ayah dan anak itu ternyata sudah menyumpal telinga mereka dengan earphone masing-masing.

"YEOBO, INI PASTI KARENA AKU NGIDAM ES BATU SAAT NGIDAM DULU! MAKANYA KIBUM TIDAK PUNYA EKSPRESI SELAIN WAJAH DINGIN ITU !" Dan drama pagi dikeluarga Kim itupun dimulai.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**KiHyun FanFiction , GS!**

 **"Frozen Bum and Kyuroura"**

 **Chap 2.**

Jika didalam keluarga bangsawan Kim yang setiap paginya selalu tenang dan damai, meski penuh dengan drama dari sang nyonya agung Kim. Maka lain lagi dengan keluarga sederhana yang berada dikalangan kompleks perumahan biasa yang tidak jauh dari tempat kediaman mewah tersebut. Rumah yang dihuni oleh keluarga Jung ini, justru setiap paginya tak pernah tenang maupun damai. Selalu saja ada teriakkan dari sang nyonya Jung yang sering kali kalap melihat tingkah sang suami yang selalu santai meski waktu masuk kerjanya kadang sudah mepet.

Asal tau saja bagi seorang nyonya Jung waktu adalah uang. Tapi lain lagi dengan sang kepala keluarga Jung, baginya hidup itu tantangan makanya ia lebih suka berangkat kerja dengan waktu yang mepet. Setidaknya itu bisa memacu adrenalin tuan Jung. Masalahnya keluarga Jung ini hampir tidak pernah memperdulikan tetangga mereka yang suka mengeluh karena mendengar teriakkan barbar yang hampir setiap pagi berkumandang dikediaman rumah keluarga mereka. Para tetangga tidak tau saja kalau motto keluarga unik itu adalah jika mengutip bahasa gaul dari negara tetangga sebelah bunyinya,

 **"LU YA LU, GUE YA GUE!"**

Nah bagaimana mereka mau mendengarkan keluhan orang lain kalau motto mereka saja bunyinya sudah seperti itu. Seperti saat pagi ini misalnya, tapi untungnya karena ini weekend jadi teriakkan yang biasanya berkumandang dengan kekuatan penuh yang mampu membuat telinga budeg mendadak itu setidaknya sedikit berkurang. Hanya terdengar suara-suara sperti...

PRAAKKKK... . ... CEKLEKKK..., SREEEENNGGGG...

Ya,keciri sekali kalau nyonya Jung tengah memasak. Jangankan suara teriakkannya, sedang masak pun nyonya Jung tak pernah tidak ada suara tak berisik. Lagipula bagaimana caranya juga orang masak tanpa suara? Sedangkan tuan Jung tengah mencoba memperbaiki Tv butut mereka yang sudah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu suka sekali ngadat. Tidak ada gambar sama sekali kecuali acara seribu semut hitam putih yang bersiliweran yang terlihat. Sedangkan putri satu-satunya dari tuan dan nyonya Jung justru masih nyaman tertidur disofa single yang cuma ada satu-satunya dirumah mereka. Jangan salah paham, tentu setelah tuan Jung memindahkan putri paling cantiknya dari kamar keruang keluarga mereka yang merangkap jadi ruang Tv sekaligus makan tersebut. Anehnya sang anak tidak pernah terganggu sama sekali meski setiap harinya sang umma dan sang appa selalu saling berteriak. Meski pernah gadis manis nan cantik tapi tukang tidur itu bertanya, kenapa kedua orang tuannya suka sekali saling meneriaki. Jawabannya hanya membuat sang anak manggut-manggut pura-pura mengerti. Karena katanya itu tanda bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Masaiya!

"Yeobo, apa Tvnya sudah bisa digunakan? aku mau nonton episode terakhir dari sinetron kesukaanku siang ini" Tanya nyonya Jung sembari menaruh beberapa makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari raut wajah sang suami yang terlihat kentara sekali ingin membanting Tv butut itu.

"Jaejoongie, jangankan bisa digunakan. Sedari tadi saja Tvnya tidak mau menyala sama sekali meski sudah ku coba perbaiki" Sahutan itu terdengar putus asa. Tuan Jung heran kenapa istrinya suka sekali nonton sinetron.

"Huh.." Jaejoong hanya mendengus, heran kenapa Jung Yunho suaminya itu payah sekali. "Ya sudah, makan dulu cepat". Lanjutnya ketus tanpa menatap sang suami yang hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Kadang Yunho bersyukur sang putri tidak meniru kebiasaan buruk ummanya meski dalam hati juga ia menyayangkan kenapa putrinya itu suka sekali tidur.

"Kau tidak mau membangunkan Kyuhyunie dulu, Joongie?" Yunho menatap kearah sang putri yang masih tertidur pulas. Putrinya itu sangat cantik mirip sang istri meski sang anak jauh lebih manis.

"Yeobo, Kyunie hanya akan bangun jam 12 siang nanti. Ini weekend kau lupa?" Ujar Jaejoong menatap sang putri sematawayangnya sekilas sebelum duduk bersama sang suami untuk sarapan bersama.

"Ah, benar juga. Pantas saja dia tidak protes sama sekali saat aku memindahkannya tadi" Ya, biasanya putrinya akan protes jika hari-hari biasa karena itu cara untuk membuat anak mereka bisa terbangun agar bisa pergi ke sekolah. Keduanya sesaat kenatap kearah putri kecil mereka. Sekarang ia sudah beranjak remaja tapi anehnya kelakuan ajaibnya yang suka tertidur tak pernah berkurang barang sedikit saja, yang ada malah semakin parah. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mensyukuri meski putrinya sering tertidur tapi setidaknya sang buah hati akan memilih tempat yang layak untuk berkelana kealam mimpi. Coba bayangkan jika anak cantik mereka yang bak boneka hidup itu asal tidur saja kan bahaya. Dan dijamin Jaejoong akan membuat rumah kecil mereka banjir oleh airmata jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada putri kesayangannya. Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong masih ingat dengan jelas saat putri sematawayang mereka lahir. Yang demi jenggot merlin yang katanya bisa dikepang itu, sang anak menangis dengat amat kencangnya. Itu memang pertanda bagus tapi sungguh ajaibnya suara tangisannya seolah mengomando bayi-bayi yang lain untuk ikut menangis. Mereka ingat betul saat itu juga rumah sakit jadi ramai karena penuh suara tangisan bayi. Yang untungnya tidak membuat pasien yang punya sakit jantung wafat hari itu juga. Jaejoong selalu merasa saat hamil dulu iya tidak ngidam yang macam-macam hingga membuat sang suami kelabakan. Yunho juga yakin kalau dia selalu menuruti semua apa yang diinginkan sang istri saat ngidam yangkonon katanya itu keinginan sang buah hati. Tapi keduanya melupakan satu hal, terutama Jaejoong. Dan sang nyonya Jung itu ingat. Anaknya menjadi tukang tidur memang bukan karena masalah ngidamnya yang tidak dituruti. Tapi karena ia sering sekali mengatai sang suami 'Kutub Bear', bagaimana tidak jika sejak pertama tahu bahwa dirinya hamil, Jung Yunho suaminya yang entah sejak kapan suka sekali melihat acara yang berbau binatang kutub yang suka hibernasi itu. Seketika Jaejoong menatap sang suami sadis tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Yunho menatap balik dengan tatapan heran, meski dalam hati bisa ia rasakan sang istri tercinta yang tidak ada duanya itu pasti akan ...

"JUNG YUNHO, INI PASTI KARENA MU. JIKA DULU KAU TIDAK SUKA NONTON TUH FILM BERUANG KUTUB SAAT AKU HAMIL, KYUNIE PASTI TIDAK AKAN SERING HIBERNASI SAMPAI MENDARAH DAGING!"

..., berteriak sepertinya weekend dipagi hari itu batal untuk bisa tenang dan damai barang sesaat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kihyun Fanfiction (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Frozen Bum and Kyuroura"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini entah ada angin apa. Kim Kibum, putra paling tampan tapi dingin satu-satunya dari keluarga bangsawan Kim yang biasanya ketika berangkat sekolah selalu diantar jemput itu memutuskan untuk berangkat dan mengendarai mobil mewah miliknya sendiri mulai hari ini juga. Tentu saja langsung membuahkan reaksi penuh drama dari sang nyonya agung Kim Heecheul yang tak lain adalah ummanya sendiri.

Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga Kim Leeteuk, sang appa malaikatnya hanya memandang heran kearah sang anak, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda larangan yang terpatri diwajah yang meski sudah lumayan berumur tapi masih tampan saja.

"Karena aku sudah 17 tahun, dan aku juga sudah punya SIM. Jadi aku ingin mengendarai mobilku sendiri kemanapun aku ingin pergi,termasuk saat sekolah". Ujar Kibum tiba-tiba saat keluarga bangsawan Kim itu tengah memulai acara sarapan pagi mereka. Mendengar penuturan Kibum yang mendadak. Kim Heecheul menatap sang anak paling tampannya itu dengan tatapan horror dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sendok yang ada ditangannya dengan sangat perlahan. Seolah dirinya tengah beradegan slow motion, dalam sebuah drama percintaan yang sering ditontonnya hampir setiap hari itu. Membuat sang suami dan anaknya menatap cengo kearahnya. Hanya berlaku untuk Leeteuk sih, Kibum jangan ditanya.

"Tidak, umma tidak setuju Bumie. Kau juga tidak setujukan yeobo?" Tolak Heecheul, menatap sang suami dengan ekspresi memelasnya, yang biasanya akan selalu ampuh untuk membuat sang tuan Kim Leeteuk luluh seketika. Dan akhirnya menuruti semua permintaannya. Leeteuk yang mendapat serangan mematikan yang selalu membuat imannya goyah dari sang istri paling cantiknya, hanya bisa meneguk ludah gugup. Pasalnya sang kepala keluargaKim itu ingin mengijinkan sang anak mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, karena menurutnya biar Kibum bisa belajar bertanggung jawab sendiri nantinya. Asalkan tidak melanggar peraturan lalu lintas dan tentu saja balapan atau kebut-kebutan dijalan.

"Yeobooo ...," panggil heecheul manis-manis manja. Ini, nih, yang membuat Leeteuk dulu akhirnya bertekuk lutut dihadapan seorang Cho Heecheul yang kini tentu saja sudah berganti marga mengikuti marganya, jadi Kim Heecheul.

"Appa diam. Berarti mengijinkan umma". Sela Kibum datar, tanpa melihat kearah sang umma. Ia masih sibuk dengan sarapannya, meski ia yakin sang umma kini telah mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Yeobo, kau tidak akan mengijinkannyakan ?". Ucap Heecheul penuh ancaman dan menatap sang suami tajam, tatapan memelasnya tadi dalam sekejap menghilang entah kemana. Leeteuk yakin, jika ia tidak menuruti kemauannya itu. Istrinya pasti akan ngambek dan mendiamkannya selama seminggu penuh. 'Tapi hanya seminggu mungkin tidak apa-apa', gumam Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Hm .., ku rasa tidak apa-apa Cheulie. Dan appa harap kau bisa lebih bertanggung jawab Kibum. Jangan menyalahgunakan kebebasanmu dalam berkendaraan dengan cara ugal-ugalan atau sampai membahayakan orang lain, mengerti". Ujar Leeteuk mengijikan, sekaligus memberi petuah sang anak agar tidak melewati batasnya. Meski Kibum terlihat dingin dan seakan tidak peduli sekitar, tapi sebagai appanya tentu Leeteuk tau sang anak bahkan sudah bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab.

"Terima kasih appa". Meski terkesanbernada dingin tapi baik Leeteuk maupun Heecheul tau benar bahwa anak mereka itu mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Membesarkan Kibum mereka selama 17 tahun membuat keduanya bisa mengenali semua tentang sang anak bahkan dengan segala sifat dan ekspresi dinginnya. Mereka bisa membedakannya. Sedangkan sang nyonya agung Kim Heecheul yang mendengar perkataan suaminya langsug memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Karena ternyata sang suami tidak mendukung keputusannya, melainkan berkomplot dengan sang anak dan mengijinkan keinginannya. Padahal ia sudah mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Umma tetap tidak setuju Bumie. Dan yeobo bagaimana nanti kalau Kibum kita yang paling tampan dan cuma ada satu-satunya didunia ini kenapa-kenapa? Kau ingin buat lagi?, Kau kan tau aku sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk itu". Ratap Heecheul sembari menatap sang suami dan sang anakdengam berlinang airmata. Sesekali dengansapu tangannya Heecheul menyeka airmatayang sedikit mengalir kepipinya dengan sangat drama queen sekali. Leeteuk gelagapan, Kibum tetap diam.

"Tidak apa-apa Cheulie, Kibum sudah 17 tahun jadi ...,"

"Justru karena Kibum baru 17 tahun yeobo. Pokoknya aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sebelum kau mencabut ijin mu untuk Kibum!". Potong Heecheul cepat penuh rasa kesal, sebelum akhirnya sang nyonya agung Kim Heecheul pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan melangkahke arah kamarnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas pasrah, melihat tingkah istrinya yang kekanakan. Meski Leeteuk juga tau kalau Heecheul hanya terlalu hawatir pada Kibum. Kibum sudah selesai dari tadi sebenarnya tapi karena melihat aksi drama kedua orang tuanya ia jadi urung untuk pamitan. Dan sekarang ia harus segera berangkat sekolah kalau tidak ingin terlambat.

"Appa aku pergi dulu. Bilang pada umma aku berangkat appa". Setelah berpamitan Kibum pun langsung meraih kunci mobilnya dan pergi menuju sekolahnya. Meninggalkan sang appa yang masih memikirkan seribu cara untuk membujuk sang isrti. Bisa gawat juga kalau istrinya ngambek selama seminggu. Ia bisa tidak dapat jatah nanti. Sedangkan dikediaman sederhana milik keluarga Jung.

"KYUNIE!, BUKA MATAMU DAN CEPAT HABISKAN SARAPANMU!. ATAU KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH!" Teriak Jaejoong membahana saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan 06.30 pagi, sembari mengacung-acungkan centong nasi ke arah putri cantiknya. Tak menyadari bahwa tetangga mereka tengah pada mengeluh karena suara kencangnya itu.

"Hm..".

Hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, gadis manis bak boneka itu masih mengantuk gara-gara semalam ummanya terus saja marah-marah karena tv butut mereka yang tidak kunjung bisa digunakan juga. Ia bahkan mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat pelan, dan ia juga hampir saja menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja makan.

"YEOBO! KAU JUGA! CEPAT PERGI KERJA SEKARANG, KALAU KAU TERLAMBAT DAN DIPECAT BAGAIMANA, EOH! KAU MAU MEMBERIKU DAN KYUNIE MAKAN PAKE APA NANTI? BATU?!".

Kali ini sang suamilah yang mendapat amukan dari sang istri tercintanya. Jaejoong bahkan tak segan-segan menabok kepala sang suami, Yunho dengan penuh kasih sayang dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ia selalu kalap jika sudahmenjelang pagi karena anak dan suaminya sama saja sulit sekali untuk diajak melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan tepatwaktu.

"Tidak mungkin dipecat Joongie, paling dapat SP". Sahut Yunho enteng. Tidak sadar bahwa sang istri sudah memunculkan dua tanduk iblisnya. Jaejoong kadang heran kenapa dua orang yang paling penting baginya itu harus selaluditeriakki setiap paginya lebih dulu hanya untuk pergi ke sekolah ataupun bekerja.

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG JUGA. ATAU KYU, TIDAK ADA JJANGEMYEON UNTUK MAKAN MALAM NANTIBUATMU! DAN KAU,JUNG YUNHO TIDUR DILUAR NANTI MALAM!".

Mendengar teriakkan yang mengandung ancaman tak termaafkan itu langsung membuat kedua orang ayah dan anak yang tadinya bermalas-malasan langsung siap siaga sudah bisa membuka matanya meski harus ia paksa sekuat tenaga. Ummanya itu kadang bisa kejam sekali dan jika sudah menyangkut makanannya Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap bisa menikmatinya bahkan meski harus melawan rasa ngantuknya. Tak beda jauh Yunho pun sudah langsung berpakaianrapi dan meminum kopi paginya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin ancaman mengerikan sang istri terlaksanakan, bisa gawat nanti. Ia bisa mati kedinginan jika tidur diluar.

Kyuhyun dan appanya pun setelah selesai semua, keduanya langsung beranjak pergi keluar dari rumah kecil mereka. Setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan sang ummauntuk Kyuhyun dan istri untuk Yunho.

"Umma kyunie berangkat dulu". Pamit Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi sang umma dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku pergi dulu Joongie, doakan kami, eoh". Kini giliran Yunho yang berpamitan dengan Jaejoong. Ia mencium kening istrinya sekilas sebelum pergi bersama Kyuhyun untuk mengantar sang putri tersayangnya lebih dulu ke sekolah. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyuman terbaik miliknya untuk mengantar kepergian dua orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Ya, meski harusselalu mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra setiap paginya dulu sih. Kyuhyun kini sudah sampai dipintu gerbang sekolahnya. Appanya baru saja pamit padanya untuk pergi ketempat kerjanya, setelah mendaratkan ciuman dikeningnya. Iapun melangkah dengan gontai, sikap siaga satunya tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sebenarnya itu untuk mengelabui sang umma saja, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin makanan kesukaannya itu tidak ada nanti malam. Disetiap langkahnya Kyuhyunsemakin mengantuk saja. Ia tidak peduli meski semua teman-teman sekolahnya berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya apalagi sudah berlangsung dari pertama ia diterima disekolah elit tersebut. Sekolah yang memiliki nama The Dream High School dengan standar yang tinggi dan kualitas serta fasilitas terbaik ini, adalah salah satusekolah terelit diSeoul. Dan kenapa Kyuhyun yang notabenenya hanya siswi dari kalangan biasa bisa sekolah disana?. tentu karena otak jeniusnya. Jangan salah meski suka tertidur, Kyuhyun selalu bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. kenapa bisa? Biarlah hanya Kyuhyun dan Tuhan yang tau.

Kyuhyun masih berjalan terkantuk-kantuk ia tidak menyadari bahwa dari arah yang berlawanan seseorangyang tampan dengan wajah dinginnya jugatengah berjalan kearahnya sembari membaca buku yang ada ditangannya. Hingga ...,

BRUKKKK..., UHH...! ...,

Kedua bahu itu saling menabrak, dan keduamata berbeda iris itu saling bertemu. Iris sekelam malam yang menatap dingin dan iris selelehan caramel lembut yang sayu. Saat itulah keduanya merasa suara-suara disekitar mereka menghilang, waktu seolah berhenti. Ketika dua pasang mata tersebut masih saling terpaut. Dan disadari atau tidak sebuah benang merah diantara mereka mulai terbentuk.

TBC...


End file.
